Jealousy
by Franiko
Summary: Francine and Arthur have a deal, she acts like him for a day and he's not allowed to get mad. Throw in Japan and you get a jealous Arthur, but he's denying it. Fem!France/England, slight Fem!France/Japan and America/Fem!Canada


It was a supposedly normal day. Arthur and Francine were arguing; the other nations watched them with annoyance and a little amusement.

"Why are you such a bloody Frog Princess?" He snapped.

"It's better than being you!" She countered.

"Please, that's only because you don't know how to be serious and _respectful_ like me." He retorted.

She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, "Oh, really? I take that challenge."

He raised his eyebrows, clearly not expecting that, "Okay, fine. Let's see what you can do then, Franny."

The other nations were now watching with renewed interest. Maddie tilted her head, could Francine actually pull off being like _Arthur_ for a day? Alfred was just enjoying their argument, like always.

"What are you going to give me if I pull it off, Angleterre?"

"_If _you pull it off, Frog Princess." He scoffed.

She raised her eyebrows, "Oho! You don't think I can handle being like you?"

"Obviously," He folded his arms. "You wouldn't last a day."

"Bien, the bet is for the whole day tomorrow. You are not allowed to object to anything I do unless I surrender before the end of the day, Angleterre." She held out a hand for him to shake.

"Fine, but I'm going to follow you around to make sure you don't break the rules! No French, no flirting, no make-up." He grabbed her hand and they shook.

She cringed slightly at the 'no make-up' part, but then she sighed, she wasn't going to let him win anymore. "As you wish, Arthur."

America leaned back towards Maddie. "A dollar says that Arthur wins." He whispered.

She raised her eyebrows, "What makes you think he's going to win? It's obviously going to be Francine."

He scoffed, "The day _she_ wins is the day I kiss you!"

She pouted, "Hey! Fine, make it five dollars, then!"

"Deal!" He nodded in agreement.

...

The next day, Arthur was looking positively smug, like he had already won. He was even wearing his signature brown suit and tie, as if he was going to receive a reward later.

They were all seated in the conference room and Alfred was taking attendance.

"Canada?"

"Here."

"Japan?"

"Present."

"Britain?"

"Present, obviously." He glanced over at Maddie, smirking as he pushed up his glasses. She only rolled her eyes and turned away.

"France?"

There was no reply.

Arthur glanced over at the empty chair in front of him. He smirked. "Hmm. Looks like little Franny couldn't handle my little chall-"

Just then, the door swung open, making Arthur choke on his words. It was Francine.

Maddie then gave Alfred a knowing look, who, in return, stuck his tongue out at her.

Her hair was let down, there was no crown in her hair and she wasn't wearing her purple cloak or black gloves. She was still wearing the double-breasted uniform with the matching black tie, but she wasn't wearing her violet skirt; instead, it was a short skirt that came down to her mid-thigh. She replaced her brown boots with sleek black ones that came up to her knee and she was holding a little teacup in her hand.

_She actually _isn't _wearing make-up! _He had to look closely to see that her cheeks weren't as pink as they usually were, it was hard to detect anything different though, her lips were still ruby red and it matched with her wavy hair perfectly.

"Sorry I'm late, wankers." She said in an even tone, moving to her seat and then slowly sitting down.

Arthur's eyes went wide at her use of that word. He glanced around at everyone; they were staring at her in surprise. After a few moments, they slowly began the discussion again. But the Brit frowned when he noticed that Japan was still looking at her, his cheeks still tinged a slight pink.

He glanced back at Francine, who propped up her head with her hand and took a sip of tea as Germany started his presentation. She is more beautiful like this, he realized, and he could see that Japan was noticing too.

He felt an uncomfortable roll of his stomach and forced his eyes away. Was he feeling _jealous_? He shook his head, as if to clear it. No, not possible. It is _Francine_ after all.

"Franny~" Italy suddenly said while Ludwig was saying something, causing him to glare at Veneziano – who ignored it as usual.

"Yes?" She turned to the Italian.

"Ve~ You look very pretty today." He grinned. Arthur flinched; apparently Italy could notice it too.

"Why, thank you." She smiled. He could see that she was struggling with not using French; this lightened his mood just a bit.

"Finished, Italy?" Germany gave him a cold smile.

He turned to him and just smiled back, obviously not detecting anything, "Yep!"

The meeting went on, with Arthur glancing from Francine to everyone else. Once, he caught her eye and she smirked, winked at him, and then turned away. He could feel his ears burning and he forced his attention to Alfred, who was now doing his presentation.

When the meeting ended, America grinned and yelled at everyone to not be late for the meeting tomorrow.

Francine suppressed a yawn and took another sip from her teacup. Stifling a grimace at the bitter taste, _how can Arthur stand this disgusting taste?_

She stood up and walked towards the door, then pausing and turning around to Britain – who was still sitting in his chair. "Well? Are you coming or not, Angl-, uh, Arthur?"

He looked at her and smirked, "Having a little trouble there, Franny?" He got up and walked over to the door.

She gave him a little smile and smacked him on the arm, "No, not at all." She went right out the door, not even looking back to see if he was following her.

Arthur clutched his arm, _ouch, that hurt_. He didn't notice a little smile creeping onto his face. He ran after her, "Where do you plan to go now?"

She had a thoughtful look on her face, "It's Thursday, right? I do believe you go and see Japan every Thursday." She smiled and opened the door, leaving it open for him.

He grimaced, _Poor Japan._ He shut the door behind him, walking after her.

She seemed to know where she was going; taking the route he usually took. He raised an eyebrow, "How do you know I go this way?"

She didn't turn back to face him, "I know much more about you than you think, Arthur." He blushed at this, glad that she had her back to him.

After a few minutes, they finally reached Japan's house. Francine knocked and the door slid open, revealing Japan, "Hello, England-san. I have-"

He cut himself off when he realized it was Francine.

"Hi, Japan!" Francine gave him a grin.

He blinked a couple of times, "France-san." He tilted his head slightly to look at Arthur, who mouthed a 'Sorry.' He sighed, "Come in."

"Thank you, Japan." She moved past him and into his house.

"Again, sorry, Japan." Arthur sighed.

"It's okay, England-san." He then gestured for him to enter.

Once they were all inside, Japan led them to a table full of food. "I know you don't really like fish, France-san, but-"

She interrupted him, "Are you kidding? This looks amazing!" She sat down immediately and motioned for Arthur and Kiku to sit down with her.

Japan smiled slightly, "T-thank you." He began to pass out the food.

Francine picked up her chopsticks but she struggled with keeping them in her hand. Every time she picked something up, it would plop back onto the plate.

Kiku had to restrain a laugh, "Do you need any help, France-san?"

"N-no! I'm fine." She eventually got annoyed and stabbed right through one of the rolls.

Arthur hit himself on the forehead, "Oh God."

She proceeded to eat their entire meal by stabbing them with her chopsticks.

They talked about a number of things; Arthur didn't think that they'd have things in common… at _all_. Francine started with a conversation about a fluffy little kitten she found on the street and took home – a story that Arthur deemed pointless. But this interested the Japanese right away, then saying that he loved things that were soft and fluffy, showing France his dog, Pochi. After probably, 20 minutes, England tuned out and excused himself, he said something about fresh air or something.

He sighed as he stood in the garden, there was that uncomfortable feeling again, but it was worse this time. _I am _not _jealous. At all!_

__...

When they finished their meal, Japan went out onto the porch motioning for France to follow him, "I wanted to show you this." He pointed at the night sky. There were a hundred stars in the sky and the moon was full tonight.

"It's beautiful!" Francine was in awe.

"Yes, it is. I like to look at the sky every night before I sleep. It clears my head." Japan replied.

"Thank you for the meal and for this." She turned to him and grinned. "I had fun."

"You're welcome. I had fun as well." He smiled a little.

Arthur then came in, "Well? Let's get going, Franny. And thank you, Japan."

She leaned over and gave Japan a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks again, Kiku."

Britain froze; his eyes wide and that uncomfortable roll turned horrible.

Japan's cheeks were a dark shade of red, "No p-problem."

Francine then stood up and walked out, Arthur trailing behind her.

"It's the end of the day, Arthur! I win!" Francine said with glee.

"Fine, fine. You win, whatever…" He grumbled.

There was a squeal somewhere in the bushes and an annoyed huff. "I told you she'd win!" Canada stood up and pushed out of the bushes, Alfred following, a pout on his face.

"Have you been following us this whole time?" Francine tipped her head to the side.

"Mm-hmm." Maddie held out a hand to Alfred, who then pushed a bill into her palm. "Hey! I thought you said the day Franny wins is the day you kiss me!" She pointed to her cheek.

America blushed a little and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, at that same time, a voice called "Hey guys!"

Canada's head moved and Alfred ended up kissing her on the lips. Maddie's eyes went wide, but then she started kissing him back, her eyes slowly closing and her grip tightening on the five dollar bill.

Francine's eyebrows raised and Arthur blinked a few times in surprise.

Italy came running up the path, Germany hot on his trail with an angry look on his face. They barely seemed to notice Canada and America, as they seemed to be heading for Japan's house. "Japan! Japan! Germany is chasing me!" Veneziano yelled frantically.

Francine nudged England lightly, "I think we should go." She only paused to watch Alfred slip his hands around Maddie's waist.

"We should." He replied, but he stayed in place, watching his former charges. Then Francine grabbed his arm and pulled him down the path, when they were far enough, she let out a dreamy sigh "Ah, young love."

"What do _you_ know about love, Frog Princess?" He snorted.

"I know enough to notice your jealous little face when we were at Japan's house." She smirked.

He blushed, his ears burning. "I wasn't jealous!"

"Oh? What if I had kissed him on the lips?" She raised an eyebrow. They had reached her house and Francine was already reaching for the door knob when Arthur grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again." He growled.

"Aha! Jealousy!" She grinned, "Lucky for you, I have the antidote!" She leaned forward slightly, giving him a light kiss on his lips then pushing away to go into her home.

Arthur's eyes went wide; there was no way in _hell_ he was letting her get away right after that. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He went in front of her, blocking the doorway.

Francine feigned innocence, "I believe I am going into my house, Arthur."

He narrowed his eyes, "Not after that you're not."

She raised an eyebrow, leaning forward again and slipping her hands under his chin, "Oh?"

His face turned a deep red at their close proximity. But he regained his self-control, closing the space between them. Her lips tasted like vanilla and she smelled like roses, he smiled against her lips, slipping an arm around her waist while he used his free hand to open the door.

She broke away long enough to whisper, "Is this my reward?" She grinned.

He rested his forehead against hers, "More likely _my _reward."

"Oh, Angleterre." She let out a breathy laugh and kissed him again, pushing him inside and up the stairs.


End file.
